Monolog Senja
by Kimono'z
Summary: Hingga kata 'kuat'... entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi obsesimu. Kau menerima tawaran Orochimaru, dan perlahan menghilang dari sudut penglihatanku.[Untuk History of SasuHina - Masa Lalu dan Masa Depan]


_**.**_

 _ **Monolog Senja**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **[Untuk History of SasuHina - Masa Lalu dan Masa Depan]**_

 _ **.**_

 _\- Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Sebatas hiburan guna menuangkan imajinasi._

 _\- Tidak luput dari kesalahan seperti typo, dan EBI yang (mungkin) sebagian masih salah._

 _\- Cerita berdasar khayalan dalam benak penulis. Kesamaan cerita/latar/dan lain-lain bukan kesengajaan ;-)_

 _._

 _ **Happy Reading,**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Waktu sempat merenggutmu lama dari sisiku. Penantian dan kerinduan, dua hal bisa dibilang bukan sederhana. Kau memang sebatas sekali pergi, Sas. Tetapi waktu merengkuhmu lebih jauh dari dugaku.

Ketika kita dibuat kembali bertemu, sesaat aku nyaris luput mengenalimu. Bukan, aku tidak berbicara tentang wajah. Kau masihlah sama jika kita membahas rupa. Tetap tampan, dengan sifat dinginmu seperti biasa. Tetapi, ini tentang perubahan sikap yang kupikir di luar eja sewajarnya. Ada ngeri tertanam kala kupandang irismu semakin gelap.

Sejujurnya Sas, aku mulai menghawatirkanmu semejak di ujian chunin. Pada babak ketiga kala ninja dari Suna dan Oto menyerang Konoha, kau pergi mengedepankan ego memburu Gaara yang pada akhirnya membuat segel ghaibmu lepas. Kau terkapar tanpa daya, dan aku? Apalah, si pecundang lemah sepertiku hanya mampu menatapmu sendu di balik rimbun belukar. Untuk melangkah tumitku hebat bergetar. Andai aku lebih kuat, mungkin aku dapat sedikit membantumu.

Aku jadi teringat, beberapa hal yang kupikir sama di antara kau dan aku.

Uchiha. Hyuuga. Jelas, dua kubu beda entitas. Tapi kupikir mereka memiliki konsep sama untuk keturunannya. Diakui, jika dia hebat.

Aku pula sempat berestimasi selayak pemikiran umum para gadis di Konoha. Alasan mengapa kau kuat, tak lebih karena kau seorang Uchiha. Tapi selepas beberapa kali mengikutimu aku yakin bukan itu alasannya. Bukan sebab kau putra paman Fugaku, bukan sebab kau seorang Uchiha, melainkan karena kau adalah Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu berlatih lebih keras dibanding siapapun.

Hingga kata 'kuat'... entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi obsesimu. Kau menerima tawaran Orochimaru, dan perlahan menghilang dari sudut penglihatanku.

 **...**

"Hinata?" satu tepukan lembut dari belakang, ah, sangat familiar.

Aku menoleh pelan. Jubahnya telah ia sandarkan pada gantungan kayu di dekat pintu. Vest ungu pucatnya telah lolos, menyisakan kemeja abu lengan panjang yang ia lepas dua kancing bagian atasnya.

"Kau melamun? Aku mengetuk pintu berulang kali tapi kau tak mendengar."

"A― so-sokka? Maaf Sas, kupikir hari ini kau pulang terlambat―" aku terkesiap. Sasuke-kun meraih pinggangku, melingkarkan tangannya di perutku.

"Kau tak berharap aku pulang lebih cepat? Jahat sekali, kupikir kau kesepian dan merindukanku?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Sas selalu saja seperti ini. Sekali waktu dia serupa anak kecil yang polos, dan sekali waktu yang lain, ia terlihat begitu dewasa.

Sasuke-kun menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku, "Aku lapar,"

Kuusap rambut ravennya yang kini kurasa lebih lembut di banding saat ujian chunin, pun beberapa tahun sebelum dirinya kembali ke Konoha, "Sudah kusiapkan semuanya di meja makan. Biar kuhangatkan dulu, sudah dari siang pasti sekarang ding―ah!"

Aku kembali terperanjat. Kuecap basah pada leher ketika lidah Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba menyapunya, "Asal kau tahu saja, di sini ada yang lebih butuh dihangatkan loh,"

"Sasu―"

Sasuke-kun menarik tanganku, "Ulangi lagi, desahan yang amat kusai itu."

Membawa Sasuke-kun pulang awalnya bukan perkara gampang. Dibutuhkan berjuta cara, keringat, pengorbanan besar dan tumpukan tekad. Kekonsistenan Sas terhadap tujuannya memang bergeming sedari dulu. Kebenciannya pada kak Itachi menjadi awal, mengapa iris oniks teduh itu kian membeku.

Masih teringat, aku menangis di hadapan Naruto-kun yang terkulai lemah di rumah sakit. Naruto-kun memalingkan wajah, dan berjanji akan membawa sasuke-kun pulang karena dia adalah temannya. Naruto-kun melakukan segalanya untuk Sasuke-kun. Dan aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menggantungkan harapanku di pundak pemuda yang kini menjadi Hokage itu.

Yah, banyak hal terlewati memang. Air mata, nyawa, mungkin tak lagi dapat dihitung menggunakan perkalian tangan. Fakta akan kak Itachi, kebencian Sas yang beralih pada desa, pertempuran melawan Madara dan Kaguya, hingga terakhir, pertarungan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun di lembah akhir, sebagai upaya terakhir Naruto-kun membawa Sas pulang seperti janjinya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke-kun menepuk pipiku pelan, "melamun lagi?" dia mengecup pelupuk mataku, dan meyibak poni yang menutupi keningku, "ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kulihat kemejanya sudah tak lagi menutupi torso bidangnya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sedari kapan kami berada di atas ranjang dengan raga Sasuke-kun menindihku. Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan silau teramat sangat. Kutengok luar, semburat oranye menerobos jendela minus kelambu di sisi ranjang. Aku ingat, surya masihlah belum sepenuhnya tenggelam.

"...Hinata?"

Tangan kiri itu... tanpa sadar aku memegangnya, "Andai aku lebih kuat, mungkin malam itu aku dapat mencegahmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tangan kiri Sas hancur akibat pertempuran mahadasyatnya dengan Naruto-kun. Tangan kanan Naruto-kun sebenarnya bernasip sama. Hanya saja ia menerima tawaran Hokage kelima untuk menyambungnya. Sasuke-kun bilang, ia harus cepat-cepat menjalankan misi ke luar desa demi menebus dosa. Sasuke-kun menolak penanaman sel Hokage Pertama sebab dirinya tak memiliki banyak waktu guna proses pemulihan. Dan usai menempuh perjalanan panjang, jauh-jauh Sas kembali hanya untuk menyelamatkanku dari Toneri. Lagi, bukan membantu aku malah merepotkannya.

"Bukan salahmu," Sasuke-kun menggigit kecil daun telingaku.

"...ah―"

"Kau salah bila berprasangka karena kau aku jadi ninja pelarian. Kau cegah sekali pun, kakiku akan tetap pergi meninggalkan desa. Hatiku yang berselimut dendamlah membuat semua terjadi. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, Hinata."

Sasuke-kun memanggut bibirku. Bibir lembut yang lama tak kurasakan itu tetap mengecup hangat tak ubah biasanya. Sasuke-kun memperkuat ciuman kami. Lidahnya dengan lihai bermain dalam rongga mulutku, mengabsen gigiku satu per satu, hingga...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pertanyaan bernada datar memecah di antara kami.

Kulihat gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun berdiri di depan pintu, menatap bingung, dengan segurat tanya terpahat di keningnya.

Gadis kecil berambut indigo sebahu, bermata oniks, putri kami yang pertama, Hinami-chan.

"Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Ho-howaaaa!"

Tak ayal aku dan Sasuke-kun terperanjat bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
